A tiny flame
Intro Woody has had Bone pup which one is destined for greatness. As Bone keep being every inch more cruel, a prophecy appear. Woody learns who apart of it but the other dogs in it is long gone from easy traveling. Chapter 1 Woody watch her pup play in the sunlight. Lion had grown to be the strongest, and healthiest. Ice was timid and kind while Breeze was self assured and confident. Woody missed the Faithful pack, she had dream about the storm of dogs and Bone ending Mountain. Snap and Spring join in the play fighting. It was a long journey to go the warmer tundra. Swift daughter, Maple and Spark was normal dog. Swift watch as her Daughter become adult this pride. Xena had Fang's pups, a male and two female. Midnight's watch her two pups have a litter of their own, Scars and Wound. The pack pups played, Bone their alpha watch the pup. Siberia, Woody daughter was Alpha female and expecting Bone pups. Bone made females hunters and male patrol dogs. Talia was a elder, too old to hunt or fight. Minka was Talia last daughter, Minka was a mini American Eskimo. Lion bark" Mother-dog I hungry". Woody look at her pup," I know you are prey will be here in a second". Ice and Breeze pounce on him" Got you Lion". Snap and Spring then pounce on Lion. Woody look at Lion amusement lighting her eyes. A large bark made the pack play attention" Bone, Lethal made the Kingdom of dogs, she asked us to join it". Bone sat and snarl" Disgrace every pack of the tundra join them. We be the only true and free dogs".Talia growl" Bone don't be quick to decline, there might be extra food". Bone snarl at Talia who close her jaws, Bone then turn to the other members of the pack. Woody glance at the other Eskimo dog. The pup was still playing, Bone's guard was speaking to Bone. While the Mother-dog was sneaking extra prey for there pups. Woody took a large deer piece and gave it to her pup. The pups tore hungry as Bone snarl at Xena" Prey taking". Born lunge at swipe Xena muzzle causing a claw mark on her nose. Xena whimper before getting up and shaking her fur. Bone snarl" Never do that again". Xena nodded and look at the sky muttering'' The darkest time there always a hint of light'' Chapter 2 Woody watched her pups, Bone wasn't happy with the prey supplies despite it about to be Ice wind.Flight, Thunder, Dust and Mud was play fighting. Bone was sleeping with Siberia. Siberia accepted her role as alpha female and being a future mother-dog. Bone and Scar did nothing but sleep. Bone guards Frost and Beick was expecting Jagged and Rage pups. The camp was in a large muddy dusty tunnel, this favored Mud and Dust who like getting muddy and dirty. Dust bark at Woody" Hi, you think the other pack coming back". Woody shook her head" I don't know". Mud growl" I hope try free us from Bone". Woody stretch" Ender litter father is Bone and Bear pups". A little pup bark" Hi, Mud, Hi Dust and Woody". It was Amazon and Bone last pup, Rain. She wasn't a pure Eskimo dog. Dust narrow his eye" Go away half pack pup". Rain look sad, she crept away to Ivory, who snarl at Dust" Dust do I need to splash water on you?" Dust shook his head as he started rolling in the mud. Ivory went to the river, with her moss. Soaking it up and padding to Dust and squeeze it all over his fur. Woody never thought a dog could have so much dirt on their fur. Dust snarl" Why you do that". Ivory shook her pelt"You needed that". Dust start rolling in the dirt but Ivory place a paw on his chest" You should focus on staying clean". Dust smiled" Of course". Woody cock her head'' Dust and Ivory are mates''. Woody look around Bone howl" Out patrols tell us the water is poison". Flight dipped his head as he spoke" The river-dog sick, that mean the ice dog will be affected too". The pack was nervous, some even whimpered. Bone snarl" We traveling for new territory". The pack walk in the dense cover. Midnight let a bark" Why we following the faithful pack scent trail". Swift whisper something In midnight ear and Midnight nodded. Bone bark" The earth dog will be more in fury if she don't see pups". Chapter 3 Woody followed Bone, it was days since they for territory. Talia start shaking, before collapsing on her side. Talia panted, Talia look at her pack. Xena tried to nudge her to her paws but Talia lay there. Talia look at Minka and Woody" My daughters, the earth-dog wants me". Woody flatten her ears whimpering, Minka let a howl" We rest just please stay". Talia sigh as she use her strength to look at Minka" I can't deny it, Minka". Minka whine in grief, Talia closed her eyes. Her flank stop moving and she gave one last breath before being limp. Woody howl in grief, Talia was her wise mother-dog and now she was gone. Bone, who was watching the scene snarling" Bury her and come on". Minka sadly help Woody bury Talia, as Bone order'' He don't even care about his pack''. Woody then followed her pack, Ivory was with Rain, Leap and Bee. Ivory was telling Rain about her mother-dog Amazon. Leap and Bee was playing with Ice and Breeze. Lion was with his father Bone, Woody let a bark to tell him to come here. Woody watch her son, snarl at her. Woody then quicken her pace and gave him a sharp nip on his tendon. Lion turn his eyes blazing" What Mother-dog, My father telling me how to be a strong dog". Woody turn to Ice, Breeze and have a bark" Come here". Breeze and Ice ran toward her. Woody look at her pack, she sighed to the her pups" Your father is.. Bad". Her pup eye gave away their shock as Woody continue," He made me expecting, and made other too". Lion flatten his fuzzy ears as he let a growl. Woody let a quiet soft bark" Your litterbrother, Chewbacca was ended by him". Lion snarl" Then why he alpha, when I grow big and strong I challenge him". Woody was impress by her son bravery'' So like Cheebacca''. The thought of her first son alway felt like a claw in her heart'' I failed him''. She remember promising that she protect him, his bright personality to his limp body. Bone look at the pack" We entering a longpaw place be careful". Chapter 4 Woody pad in the city, The pack was still traveling. Minka was being carried by Flight, while the pups barely kept up. Bone sat facing his pack, we stop here for night. " Xena lead a patrol to find some food". Ruby and Cystral stood with their sister Siberia, Woody padded towards her older daughters. Ruby let a timid bark" Siberia is worry about having Bone's pups". Cystral look at her paws, Woody cock her head at Cystral" What wrong". Cystral gave a small happy yap" I expecting pups, there Brambles". Bramble was one of Swift pup the other was Wolf. Ruby tail wag" I expecting Sand pups". Sand was Midnight only pup, Woody gave a questioning bark" You know your to young". Ruby swift her paws" I know but Bone prochecy". Woody changed the subject to Siberia" What wrong Siberia"? Siberia shook her head" Nothing, I heard Scar calling me". Siberia ran off, Woody tip her head'' Odd I have the best hearing the pack and I did not here Beta''. Woody heard Xena" We back". Xena pup's Splash and Mist ran up to Xena. Splash had his father Fang wise personality. Mist was a fang look a like. Woody remember Fang, being defiant to their cruel alpha and his younger littermate. Fang was know as Fang the Wise by other dogs. Bone clamp his jaw around Fang next and Fang gave a speech from going to the earth dog. Cliff was the first and far better alpha.Cliff had fallen in Bone's rage for power. Bone and his guard attack and ended him. Only Flight and Thunder was his pups. Thunder had his father braver as Flight took his mother dog Silver, sweet personality. Woody saw Ivory and Dust watching her pups. Bone growl" Food". Chapter 5 Xena walk in the ally, prey was clamp in the patrol jaws. While Woody tail wagged at the sight of a delicious meal. Xena's patrol had rats, mice and even some longpaw meat. Bone snarl" No Rabbits, Deer". Siberia look at Bone" Rabbit and Deer don't live in the city". Bone look at Xena," Go and find more prey". Xena nodded sadly as she pad out of the ally. Splash and Mist was playing with Moon's pups Bee and Leap. Woody sat down, Lion and Ice joined in and play fought. Breeze was sleeping with Rain, Snap and Spring. Wound and Rage pad in the ally, In their jaws was longpaw food. Bone snarl" Is that all you can find"? Rage dipped his head" Alpha Bone, their a building with plenty of food". Bone growl at Woubd and rage" where". Wound started to pad out of the ally, Ice and Lion was at her side while Breeze was with Bee, Leap and sickly Bumble. Bumble was sick with Coldnesscough. Wound and Rage soon stop at the Abdonoded building, " It has alot of food here, and other place too". Minka let a high pitch bark" From what I heard we in Florida". Mud stretched his muscles and Sand glanced at Bone" What about Xena and her patrol with Bramble annd Wolf. Ruby gave Sand cheek a quick lick, Woody sighed There perfect for each other even though their only a year old. Bone growl " They can follow our scent trail back". Woody then took a chance to glance at there surronding'' It has a alot of food and longpaw cushions''. Midnight let a glare at Bone" I thought you wanted to lead us away from Longpaw help and that why we here at this Florida land right now." Thunder glanced at His mate Midnight, his faical expression was obiviously not pleased with Bone's choice but he didn't say anything. Flight was watching Snap and Spring pounce and play, Flight was a father to Snap, Spring and Rain. Even though their real father was Bone, Bone was no father expect to Lion. Ivory was sniffing sickly Bumble, before turning to Bone" Bone, Bumble need warmth and rest, we have to stay here until he recover". Bone glared at Ivory" You Ice-brain, we must catch up with the Faithful pack". Jagged and Brick narrowed their eyes at Ivory and Bumble as the little pup cough. Moon grabbed her pup and carried him to the little couch place, laying him down and curling around him. A growl enter the air, a Eskimo dog with his follower enter the place. The Large dog snarl" This is the Western American Eskimo pack k territory, leave now or we conquer you". Bone tense a smirk appear on his face turning to the Mother-dog and expecting dogs he growl" Hide the pups, expecting Mother-dogs stay with them pack attack the Alpha".Bone leaped at the Alpha dog, pinning him down. Wound and Rage was fighting three dogs, Bear and Ender was clawing at the younger Eskimo-dog. Woody nudged her pup, " Follow me". Her pups followed into a room with a longpaw bed and a bunch of dog beds. Ruby looked out, Cystral watched battle but Siberia just curled up in a dog bed watching. Woody heard howling as a western eskimo-dog howl" Our Alpha is gone". Chapter 6 ( Some of the new dogs names are from COTW, the names are Not orginial mine) Woody saw the Alpha eyes closed, Bone stood over him as Wound held the male pup he looked just like the Alpha'' That must be his son, Wound will end him if he has the chance.'' The other Eskimo dog crouched low, Bone glared at them" Your in my pack now, tell me your names". Wound still held the Male pups" Do I end him"? Bone growl " Yes-". Woody lunge pinning Wound down" I won't let you end him". The Male pup ran to his litter-mates, who their Mother-dog stood over them. Woody glared at the other dogs" It against an Eskimo dog honor to end a pup, even if it parents are Alphas". The other two pack looked at their paws as Swift bark" I agree, the first thing your taught is to respect eskimo dogs pups". Brick gave a bark" I usually don't agree with the lower ranking dogs but Woody right, my mother always taught me to respect pups of an Eskimo dog pack. Bone gave the pup a last glare before snarling" Fine I let him live. The Western Eskimo pack Beta, go and get the other dogs and your Omega". Tiny gave her tail a little wag at this, " What happen, where all these other dogs come from". Red held a plump Duck, Ivy had a scrawny Duck and a small rat. Wolf and Bramle had longpaw meat, a couple a rats and Bramble held a Jay. Wolf dropped the prey" I smell Blood", Bramble glared at Wolf" It was obviously a battle". Bone let his impatient growl"Go get the prey you found eariler". Splash and Mist glance at the new pups, Lion and Ice was sleeping as Breeze was talking to Ruby. The Western Eskimo dog Beta came back, there was more dogs and pup. Bone had leaped into the longpaw thing and gave a massive bark" Tell me your names". Woody watched Xena and her patrol enter, her tail stiffen but she dropped the prey and barked to her pups. The former Beta was named Tiger, the highest hunter was Jet then their was Daisy,Sky, Skip, Salt,Rock, Saibo. The Patrol dogs was Blue, Cedar,Sharp, Flicker, Jade, Salamnder. The Mother dogs was Fala , Arrow, Gypsy, Sapphire and Shade. The pups was Warrior, Auroura, Tia,Wild,Mountain, Ocean, Falling, Star and Starlight. Woody watched the Western pups play, their parents looked worried, clearly their expression was worried about their new Alpha. Ruby was talking to Jade and Flicker. Cystral was sitting with Bramble, as Bramble was watching the other dogs. Bone let a bark" Meal time", The other dogs Gathered around. Food delomished swiftly when it was Omega turn it was only a rat leg left, Woody pity him Imagine going to Beta to Omega in one day. A howl of agony turned heads, Siberia back away from the other eskimo-dogs'' Sibera's pups time.'' Cystral and Ruby rushed to their litter-sister while Bone look down at her. ''I hope Siberia will be okay I can't lose another pup, ''Woody turned and padded to Siberia who was whimpering in pain. Siberia had a Single male pup named Rune, he was extremely strong, even stronger then Lion. Rune was very ignorrant though he often challenged the other pups. Bone like Rune more then Lion through, Lion was only 12 weeks old compared to Rune's 8 weeks. Rune also was next to be Alpha when Bone got old, Lion wanted to be Alpha saying it unfair that Rune gets to be next Alpha. Woody turned around, Xena was there " Woody, Why your doubting yourself about Hope"? Woody tipped her head at Xena, " There is no hope, Siberia knows the Storm of dogs is coming soon". Xena looked at Woody before whispering" There A tiny flame that giving us hope, a prochey ''the smallest flame will burn the darkest Bone that blocks the path to light and happiness".''Xena tail started wagging as she barked" Your the flame Woody".